1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a detecting contact secured therein.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent issued NO. M458711 discloses an electrical connector, the electrical connector has an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulating housing and a metallic shell surrounding the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a base portion and a mating portion extending forwardly. The electrical connector has a detecting contact having a retaining portion retained in the insulating housing, an extending portion extending forwardly from the retaining portion and a contacting portion further extending forwardly from the extending portion. The contacting portion of the detecting contact is used for contacting with a metallic shell of a USB PD (power delivery, may transmit large electric current) plug so as to obtain recognition. However, the extending portion may loose elasticity after being frequently used, which may cause the contacting portion of the detecting contact move forwardly, thereby a metallic shell of the non-USB PD plug may contact with the contacting portion of the detecting contact when the non-USB PD plug is inserted. As a result, the system of the electrical connector allows large electric current pass due to regard the non-USB PD plug as the USB PD plug. The large power may destroy electrical elements of the electrical connector and the non-USB PD plug.
Therefore, an electrical connector having a protruding block is provided to overcome the drawbacks described aforementioned would be desirable.